The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a device and methods for measuring dimensions of a vagina, and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a device and methods for measuring dimensions of a vagina for purpose of fitting a pessary.
The pelvic floor (including the upper and lower vaginal support mechanisms and the internal and external anal sphincter) is a network of muscles, ligaments and other tissues that form a bowl like structure across the opening of the pelvis, holding up the pelvic organs. These muscles, together with their surrounding tissues, are responsible for keeping all of the pelvic organs (bladder, uterus and rectum) in place and functioning correctly.
Generally these internal organs are maintained in their position by a body of connective tissue and muscles that form a strong shelf on which all of the pelvic organs are situated. If these muscles are damaged or weakened through normal aging, child birth, pelvic surgery or trauma, the organs lose their normal positioning and the uterus and other pelvic contents may move into the vaginal cavity.
Pelvic Organ Prolapse (POP) is defined as a condition in which vaginal wall support is lost, and various pelvic organs prolapse into the vagina.
Symptoms of Pelvic Organ Prolapse are very bothering; depending on the type of POP experienced. For example, cases of rectocele may result in difficulty and/or pain associated with defecating, which would not normally be present in cases of vaginal vault prolapse. General symptoms associated with most forms of POP include, but are not limited to, Bulging of a lump out of the vagina, Feeling of pelvic heaviness, Pelvic and/or lower back pain, Stress Incontinence, Dyspareunia (pain during sexual intercourse), Excessive vaginal discharge, Recurrent bladder infections, Voiding difficulties up to retention, Difficulty emptying the bowels, Urgency & Urge Incontinence, Sexual discomfort & inability to reach orgasm, etc.
It is not uncommon for women to mistake prolapse symptoms for other conditions, particularly in cases where a noticeable bulge is not present. In circumstances where obvious symptoms are not present, women may not seek assistance for POP until their prolapse has already progressed to a clinically significant stage (e.g. the prolapsed organ is externally visible through the introitus).
There are two modalities of treatment—surgical and conservative. In some cases, surgery may not be the best treatment, particularly if the prolapse is manageable by conservative means. In the past, Estrogen Replacement Therapy (ERT) was considered to be an option of therapy, and so were Kegel exercises or Pelvic Floor Physiotherapy. It is now known that none plays a role in the therapy of such prolapses.
Pessaries, which are removable synthetic devices inserted into the vagina, are common non-surgical alternatives used to correct the fallen anatomical structure. Pessaries come in various formats to suit each specific form of prolapse, and are often used in conjunction with locally applied ERT.
With some types of pessaries, the patient may be taught to insert and remove the device by herself. In other types, patients have to be cared for in a medical office and generally will require regular visits every few weeks. Some women will be perfectly satisfied using a pessary as their only prolapse treatment. Other women use pessaries temporarily for relief of symptoms while they wait for a convenient time to have surgery. Some women even use pessaries after surgery if they still need a little extra support.
Additional background art includes:    PCT application PCT/IL2006/000346;    Published EP Patent Application 1727491 of Ziv;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,701 to Sliwa et al.    U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,603 to Kelso et al;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,902 to Krementsov;    U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,867 to King et al;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,307 to Hasson;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,651 to Cuadros;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,806 to Wolffe;    U.S. Pat. No. 2,241,451 to Fist; and    U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,295 to Sovatkin;